Heat Helps Fight Fever!
by FailingDemi
Summary: I'm sick. And my life just gets worse if Hikaru's around. I'm stuck here. Bedridden. Guess what? He shows up. Rated T for swearing.


A/N: Do you know what I love so much about the twins? I don't know myself though. Blah. This idea stemmed from one of my experiences called: MUMMIFY PEOPLE BY STACKING ALL THESE SHEETS OVER THEM AND LEAVE THEM BAKING IN A HOT HOT HOT ROOM.

I luff getting stacked with five and more sheets. And they're thick, thick, and thick! -grins madly- And especially when someone would leave me baking and the sheets were too hot to smuggle out of.

It's like. A perfect sauna! -grin widens more-

Well! I shall shut up and you shall read AND reveiw. -eyes shine- Demo! At least read it once, and tell me what you think of it. But it's so random... -o- Whatevers.

Disclaimer: The twins are not own by me. Told in Kaoru's perspective.

* * *

I hate it when I get sick. That's like...one of the most hated things ever. I have been staying in bed since morning. Hikaru had been dragged off to school, although he didn't want to go without me.

Who can charge him?

He needed to cheat off my vocab homework.

Too bad, older brother. I didn't do it either. You should've faked it instead of panicking over me. Well. The clock here says three. That's when the Host Club starts. I won't be there. Hikaru will. Meaning: Peace and Quiet...

BAM

"KAORU!"

Great. Just the voice I wanted to hear. Hikaru just ran into the door.

"Hikaru, your brother is sick so try not to bother him while he's resting."

That was the last thing okaasan said to Hikaru. Maybe I could've told Dono to strap him to the chairs at the club.. I saw my sixteen year old image walk up to me, and asked worriedly. "Kaoru, daijoubu?"

Yes! I'm so fine, I think I can smash my hand into the wall and blow off a hole!!!

…

Ya think? My head was pounding and I had a friggin' fever. WELL, I can't let Hikaru know that. He'll do unspeakable things! Slowly, I muttered, "Yeah, I'm-…"

God, Hikaru suddenly looks scary…what the hell is…

"MMFFFF!!!"

Next thing I knew it, a thermometer was jabbed in my mouth, and GOD THAT HURTS. He pulled out the stick from my mouth, talk about 'gentle.' Pah.

Well, I would retort so loudly that the Hitachiin House is going to fly. But…my voice wasn't working at this moment.

How nice, it took a vacation when I sorely needed it to rebel to my brother.

He looked at it with a narrowed eye, and turned to look at me. With a creepy looking glare. If I had any longer sheets, I would've shrunk into them.

"Liar."

"Bah."

Hikaru laid a hand on my forehead. You can't deny the heat on it. Ooh, I hate it, it tells. The. Damn. Truth!

He wiped my bangs away from my eyes. "I can't believe I let you get sick."

I got sick while I was sleeping on the floor. That's right! You kicked me off!

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

Oh heavens please _don't_.

Silence. You really have to love the silence that comes through a one-sided conversation. It's peaceful.

"Ara! I remembered something from science class!"

Ora, he broke it.

Damn.

"…Hikaru, you actually pay attention in **science**?"

Next thing I knew it, he disappeared from my side. And blew out the drawers. Gee…that's a lot of clothes. Hikaru, are you going to change twenty-seven times tonight?

"Iia, just stole the notes from Haruhi," Hikaru said, while standing up from the drawers. I frowned at him. What in heavens name is he doing-?

POFF

"What are you **actually** doing?"

My eyes widen as my brother started to layer me with the clothes. Seriously. What _**is**_ he doing?

"They say if you cook them with heat, they grow!"

Ya know, it felt like I was baking in the sun. Well. Lying on a hot slab concrete in the sun while being burned with UV rays.

"Baka, what are you talking about?"

Okay, there was a mix of clothes on my stomach now. Never mind that. It was placed everywhere. My head's cushioned with pants! Oh god no, what is he doing now? Damn, my sight's blocked by a mountain of clothing.

"White blood cells, I think. Heat helps to fight fever."

I never knew our closet held that much. I could hear Hikaru grunt as he fling more clothes onto my…etto…eight to ten feet mountain.

I feel crushed.

I can't breath.

"My, it's 22 degrees? That's too cold." I heard him say. "Aha! There! 30!"

Thirty?

That's awfully hot.

Yeah.

Wait…

THAT'S THIRTY CELSIUS?!

"Hikaru! What are you doing?!"

I saw Hikaru appear next to me with an evil grin. He patted my head despite my sweat, "You'll be alright in a jiffy."

He then left the room while saying, "I'll come back in two hours."

"HIKARU! GET BACK IN HERE!!!"

* * *

A/N: If you find it hard to relate what 30 degrees celcius is...well! I forgot how to convert it into Fahreinheit! BUT! If the normal body temperature is 38 celcius then... you must know that it's HOT! 

And beneath all those clothes. -grins- Bwahahahaha!

-Ja!


End file.
